Bleach another story
by Alexis1995
Summary: Lorsque Rukia, envoyé dans le monde humain avec son superviseur, fait la rencontre d'Ichigo Kurosaki, elle comprendra que certains des siens complote quelque chose.


Chapitre 1

Problème en patrouille.

Dans un endroit nommé Soul Society, vit des esprits que l'on nomme les Shinigamis. Ces esprits ont pour rôle de guider les esprits des défunts vers l'au delà et de purifier les esprits maléfiques appelé Hollow.

Une Shinigami du nom de Rukia Kuchiki est choisi pour patrouiller dans une ville du nom de Karakura, mais étant sa première mission, elle doit être aidé par un shinigami vétéran du nom de…..Fujimaru Kudo.

Dans une bâtisse digne des habitats de l'ère Edo au Japon, un jeune homme était en train de dormir sur des tatamis. cheveux blonds foncés, à deux mèches des deux côtés de son visage, et une qui descend sur son nez. Il porte un ruban rouge clair dans ses cheveux, qui repose sur son épaule gauche. Ses yeux sont bleus foncés. Sa tenue se compose d'un kimono bleu sans manches attaché par une ceinture orange.

Il fut soudain réveiller par une jeune fille qui entra en trombe dans la pièce en lui jetant un coussin. des cheveux blonds clairs tenus en queue de cheval sur le haut de la tête. Ses franges sont désordonnées et plutôt longues, une bonne partie d'entre tombe au milieu de son visage, l'aspect général de sa coiffure ressemble beaucoup à celle de son frère. Comme lui, elle a les yeux bleus et porte des décorations rouges dans les cheveux, accompagné d'une fleur blanche, probablement artificielle. Elle porte elle porte un Shihakushō composé d'un Shitagi blanc qui se trouve le Kosode noir et d'un Hakama noir tenu par un Hakama-himo blanc. Des Tabi blancs sont portés avec des Waraji qui sont les sandales montantes faites en paille tressées. Tenue propre à tous les Shinigamis.

"Debout fainéant!" s'énerva Matsuri Kudo en secouant violemment son frère pour le réveiller. "Tu dois accompagné Rukia Kuchiki dans le monde des humains!"

"Hmmmm! Encore cinq minutes." se lamenta Fujimaru en se tournant dans le sens opposé à Masturi. "En plus je ne vois pas pourquoi je dois l'accompagner, elle n'est même pas dans notre division."

Une veine apparut sur le front de Matsuri alors qu'elle frappa son frère pour le réveiller. "Espèce d'andouille! C'est le Capitaine Amagai qui t'a choisi pour cette mission! Dépêche toi de te lever sinon je dis à Hinamori que c'est toi qui a manger les pommes dans la réserve!" 

Fujimaru pâlit et se leva aussitôt en braillant. "Hein?! Mais c'est pas juste! Toi aussi tu en a mangé il me semble!"

"Oui mais moi personne ne le sait." répond Matsuri d'un sourire espiègle en faisant le signe de la victoire avec sa main.

A cette remarque Fujimaru se mit à croiser les bras et les jambes et à bouder comme un enfant. "Tu es un démon Matsuri."

Matsuri se mit à rire ce qui fit rire Fujimaru à son tour.

"Bon je devrais y aller avant que le vice-capitaine ne me tombe dessus." dit-il en se levant.

"Fujimaru!" interrompit Matsuri alors que son frère se dirigeai vers la sortie de la pièce. "...fais attention."

"Toi aussi" répond le Shinigami avec un sourire idiot sur le visage.

Une fois qu'il fut arrivé au portail du Senkaimon, Fujimaru remarqua une jeune Shinigami. Rukia Kuchiki. Petite et menue, Rukia a la peau pâle et les yeux pourpres. Ses cheveux sont noirs avec quelques mèches devant son visage, en tant que Shinigami du Gotei 13, elle porte un Shihakushō composé d'un Shitagi blanc qui se trouve le Kosode noir et d'un Hakama noir tenu par un Hakama-himo blanc. Des Tabi blancs sont portés avec des Waraji qui sont les sandales montantes faites en paille tressées. Ainsi qu'un sabre accroché à sa taille.

"Le monde humain….c'est ma première mission là-bas en tant que lieutenant." pensa la jeune fille en tripotant ses doigt et les tortillant dans tous les sens. "J'espère être à la hauteur." Puis une question lui vint à l'esprit. "Le Capitaine Ukitake m'a dit qu'un lieutenant vétéran d'une autre division va m'accompagner à la demande de quelqu'un de haut placé. Qui cela va t'il être?"

"Alors Kuchiki? Prête pour Karakura?"

Sortie de ses pensées par cette question soudaine, la Shinigami se retourna instinctivement pour voir son interlocuteur portant la même tenue qu'elle, avec un sabre à la poignée et au fourreau bleu.

"M….messire Fujimaru? Que faites vous ici?" demanda Rukia surprise de voir le jeune homme ici.

"Eh ben dites donc! Quel accueil!" se moqua Fujimaru faisant semblant d'être blessé par la question.

"Je vous prie de me pardonner!" s'excusa la fille en saluant correctement son ami, provoquant le rire de celui-ci au grand étonnement de Rukia. "Messire Fujimaru, vous vous moquez de moi?"

"Excuse moi Rukia" dit Fujimaru en essayant de se calmer "ton attitude solennel es un peu extrême à mon goût, et je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeler Fujimaru."

"Mais enfin mess…" elle n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Fujimaru la coupa avec un coup sur le haut de la tête.

"Fujimaru te dis-je! Fu-ji-ma-ru!"

"...Fujimaru." dit Rukia en se grattant le haut du crâne, là où le coup de Fujimaru l'avais touchée. "Que faites vous ici?"

"C'est simple!" répond le Shinigami en bombant le torse d'un air fier. "C'est moi qui ait été choisi pour être ton examinateur!"

Rukia regarda Fujimaru dans le choc. Fujimaru était connu pour ne jamais rien prendre au sérieux contrairement à sa soeur. Certes il s'était entraîné avec de grands Shinigamis comme les légendaire Kisuke Urhahara et Yoruichi Shihoin ainsi que le défunt Seigen. Certe il avait le niveau d'être vice-capitaine, mais sa mauvaise fois face aux responsabilités l'ont toujours poussé à refuser ce poste. Qui? Pourquoi? Comment Fujimaru avait-il put être choisi pour être son examinateur! Rukia commençait à craindre le pire pour sa mission.

"Bon allons-y Kuchiki!" coupa Fujimaru en tirant Rukia vers le portail.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

A Karakura, un garçon aux cheveux orange était tranquillement en train de mettre une dérouillée à une bande de délinquant, assez grand, mince avec une peau claire et des yeux marrons.

Bam! Pif! Paf! Boom!

"Alors ça vous suffit?!" questionna le garçon en frottant ses mains. "La prochaine fois, faites attention avec vos skates!"

"O…..ok!" ont répondu les délinquants en disparaissant au loin.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

Arrivé à Karakura, Rukia et Fujimaru patrouillait à la recherche de Hollow.

"Ah la la, il n'y en pas." se plaint Fujimaru "et dire que j'aurais pu rester dormir plus longtemps."

"Dites moi messire Fujimaru?" demanda Rukia.

"Appelle moi simplement Fujimaru" soupira le Shinigami "je t'écoute."

Après avoir hésité un long moment, elle finit par se lancer. "Vous et dame Matsuri avez le niveau de vice-capitaine non? Alors pourquoi rester lieutenants dans la cinquième division?".

Pour la première fois de la journée Fujimaru afficha un regard empli de tristesse. "Parce que c'est la division qui m'a permis de rencontrer Seigen, et que si je la quittais, je serais séparé de Matsuri."

C'est la première fois que Rukia entendait un ton aussi sérieux sortir de la bouche de Fujimaru Kudo. Mais voyant le ton que prenait la discussion, elle décida de passer à autre chose. "Bon finissons cette mission!"

"Tu as l'air bien motivée tout d'un coup" nota Fujimaru en affichant un regard surpris.

"Évidemment! C'est une mission importante pour moi. C'est en quelque sorte une épreuve de validation pour confirmer mon grade de lieutenant." déclara Rukia avec passion.

"Ahlala" soupira Fujimaru en se grattant l'arrière de la tête, l'air ennuyé. "Maintenant je ne peux plus rester à gl…..à t'observé."

La brune observa son aîné d'un air suspicieux.

"M'enfin bon! Ton «test» dure 3 mois, pas la peine de te précipité. Et puis vu tes capacités, aucun doutes quand à ton taux de réussite." coupa Fujimaru, gagnant un sourire heureux mais discret de Rukia.

"D'ailleurs, comment va-t-on procédé pour la patrouille ?" demanda soudainement le blondinet surprenant Rukia.

"Co….comment ça?"

"Ben oui, tu es ici pour vérifier si oui ou non tu as les capacités d'un lieutenant. Et un lieutenant, étant un Shinigami gradé, doit savoir gérer une patrouille pour que son unité ne soit pas exposé au danger. Mon rôle d'examinateur consiste donc à observer comment tu gère un homme de ton unité en mission."

Avec, à nouveau, un regard suspicieux Rukia fixa son examinateur.

"Mais, et vous messire Fujimaru, vous avez déjà dirigé une patrouille ?" demanda la brune provoquant à son interlocuteur de s'étouffer.

"Moi?! Euh…..eh bien…...en fait…..de toute façon on est ici pour toi, pas pour moi!" se défendit le blond en essayant de changer de sujet.

"Très bien." soupira Rukia dans la défaite avant de réfléchir quelques secondes.

"Alors…..je propose que l'on se sépare pour couvrir plus de terrain. S'il y a plusieurs Hollow alors on ira plus vite séparément. De plus étant tous deux lieutenant, nous avons plus que le niveau nécessaire pour ce genre de tactique."

Fujimaru se gratta le menton en réfléchissant à la proposition de Rukia.

"Incroyable" pensa-t-elle "il semble vraiment réfléchir au sujet. Peut-être sa réputation de bon à rien est-elle infondée après tout."

"Si nous sommes séparés je n'aurais qu'à trouvé un coin tranquille pour gl….enfin pour une sieste." pensa le blond avant de sourire à Rukia "ma foi c'est une très bonne idée que tu as eu là! Je savais que tu serais à la hauteur !"

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

Le soir venue, alors que la lune était pleine et éclairait la ville de Karakura, un jeune homme aux cheveux orange et aux sourcils froncés était allongé sur son lit, en train de lire un livre.

"Bon sang! Pas moyen d'avoir une journée tranquille avec ce débile qui me sert de père !" a-t-il grogné en fermant violemment son livre avant de le lancer à l'autre bout de la pièce "et tout le monde qui me prend pour un fou au lycée ! Mais c'est pas de ma faute si je peux voir les esprits moi! J'ai rien demander après tout !"

Des larmes ont commencé à perler du garçon alors que ses poings ont commencé à trembler.

C'est alors qu'un papillon aux ailes noir attira son attention.

"Tiens?" le rouquin leva un sourcil à la vue de celui-ci. En effet, c'est pas tous les jours que l'on voit un tel papillon "je savais pas qu'une telle espèce existait….bizarre…..je demanderait quand même à Yuzu au cas où…."

"La pression spirituelle que j'ai senti devrait être à proximité." coupa une voix féminine.

Alors qu'Ichigo se retourna, c'est avec stupeur qu'il aperçut une fille aux courts cheveux noir habillé avec une tenue de samouraï de la même couleur traversé le mur de sa chambre! Armé d'un sabre en plus!

"Dis donc toi?!" hurla le rouquin en pointant Rukia du doigts "qu'est-ce que tu fout dans ma piaule!"

Ignorant le garçon, Rukia continua de marcher dans la chambre comme si de rien était.

"Non mais oh! Tu m'ignore en plus?!" s'indigna Ichigo en la faisant trébucher à l'aide de son pied.

Alors qu'elle était au sol, Rukia se demandait comment cela avait il été possible qu'elle puisse tomber.

Était-ce une blague de Fujimaru ?! S'était-elle emmêlé les pieds?!

"Alors?! Qui t'a appris la politesse?!" grogna Ichigo.

C'est alors que Rukia compris. Avec une stupeur sans pareil, elle se tourna vers son agresseur.

"P…..paysan….tu…...tu arrives à me voir?"

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

Fujimaru sautait de toits en toits pour trouver LA place idéale pour sa petite sieste.

"C'est dommage que Rukia ne soit pas là pour profiter de l'absence de Rukia." pensa-t-il avec un petit sourire en se tournant son regard vers l'arrière. Une dizaines de Hollows le poursuivait ! Tous assoiffé par une faim immense !

"Bon saaaaaaaaaaang ! Je suis sûr que pendant que moi je galère, Rukia est tranquillement allongée quelque part!" pleura le blondinet en continuant sa course.

"Shinigami….Shinigami…..Shinigami….."

"Bon sang! Ils peuvent pas arrêter de grogner?!" grogna Fujimaru en dégainant son sabre tout en s'arrêtant soudainement.

"La pression spirituelle de Rukia vient de baisser soudainement !" paniqua le blond "et une autre gigantesque vient d'apparaître ! Ça veut dire quoi ça?!"

"Enfin….je vais vous réglé votre comptes vite fait, bien fait, et aller voir ce qui se passe."

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

Rukia se tenait allongée, blessée de partout, derrière un garçon aux cheveux orange dans une tenue de Shinigami portant avec une sangle rouge servant de gaine pour son sabre, il se présentait sous la forme d'une sorte de couperet en une pièce unique de métal, à la lame courbe noire avec un tranchant blanc, la poignée est recouverte de tissus blanc se tenait devant un Hollow de grandes taille. Même s'il n'était pas aussi gros que ceux qui poursuivaient Fujimaru il restait néanmoins impressionnant.

"Alors cette énergie que je sentais tout à l'heure n'était pas celle du Shinigami mais la tienne? Hu hu, je vais me régalé !"

"Ah ouais?" se moqua le rouquin, sûr de lui, le dos de sa lame appuyé sur son épaule "si t'en avais après moi, je t'aurais simplement coller une rouste et basta!" puis il se mit à grimacer de colère "Mais, tu as osé t'en prendre à Yuzu! Et pour ça, je vais juste te faire la peau!"

Sans crier gare, Ichigo se rua vers le monstre.

Alors qu'il allait lui asséner un puissant coup d'épée, celui-ci répliqua en frappant les pieds du garçon, le faisant ainsi trébucher.

"Ha ha! Ridicule !" se moqua le Hollow "tu as beau avoir un sabre immense, cela ne te sers à rien si tu ne sais pas t'en servir!"

"Merde!" grogna Ichigo en se relevant s'appuyant sur la poignée de son épée gigantesque.

"Et hop!"

Le monstre donna un coup en direction du Shinigami, cependant, celui-ci le bloqua avec sa lame, enfonçant la pointe dans le sol pour servir d'appui.

"Incroyable !" pensa Rukia, étonné par le jeune garçon "après un seul coup, il a compris que sa lame pouvait encaisser le choc et l'a utilisé comme bouclier?! C'est pourtant son premier combat!"

"Et maintenant…."

Ichigo sauta vers le Hollow et lui balança un poing en plein visage.

"Mange toi ça, saleté !"

Cependant le Hollow se saisit du poing et envoya le garçon s'écraser au sol, créant un petit cratère dans le béton.

Ichigo pouvait sentir ses os craquer dans la douleur lorsqu'il se mit à cracher quelques gouttes de sang à cause du choc.

"Graaah!"

"Hun hun! Tu pensais pouvoir me faire mal avec un simple coup de poing ?! Pathétique !" se moqua le Hollow en levant son poing en l'air, au dessus du garçon "je vais te montrer ce qu'est vraiment un coup de poing, gamin!"

"Non!" cria Rukia en essayant de se lever, en vain.

"Voie de liaison 8: Seki!"

Alors que le poing du Hollow s'abattit sur le jeune garçon, un bouclier circulaire apparut au dessus de celui-ci, repoussant le coup et faisant tituber le Hollow.

"Un Kido?!" la brune leva un sourcil.

"Quoi? Qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer là ?" se demanda Ichigo, une goutte de sueur sur le front.

"Mon, mon" coupa une ombre apparaissant entre le Hollow et Ichigo "nul doutes que je vais me faire tirer les oreilles lorsque nos supérieurs seront au courant de cette histoire."

Les yeux de Rukia se sont écarquillés à la vue du nouvel arrivant.

"Messire Fujimaru ?!"

Se relevant difficilement à cause de la douleur, Ichigo aperçu un nouveau Shinigami.

"T'es qui toi?! Pourquoi tu me dérange pendant ma partie de jeu?!" grogna le Hollow.

Ignorant l'âme maléfique, Fujimaru regardait Ichigo.

"Alors cette énorme pression spirituelle t'appartiens…...heu…"

"Ichigo! Kurosaki Ichigo. Et tu es?"

"Tu me dérange je t'ai dit!" grogna le Hollow en donnant un coup vers le blond.

"Messire Fujimaru !"

"Attention !"

A la surprise des deux blessés, Fujimaru bloqua le coup ennemi à l'aide de sa main gauche.

"Quoi?" se questionna le rouquin "tout à l'heure j'ai essayé de le bloquer à main nu et je me suis pris une belle mandale! Et lui il y arrive l'air de rien?!"

Avec une rapidité déconcertante, Fujimaru dégaina son sabre à l'aide de sa main droite et frappa la créature avant de rengainer son sabre. Ce n'est que lorsque son sabre fut entièrement remis dans son fourreau que la créature disparut dans un cri de douleur.

"Incroyable….." pensa Ichigo frustré d'avoir reçu de l'aide pour pouvoir sauver sa famille. Était-il donc aussi faible?! Puis ce fut le néant, le jeune homme s'évanouit de fatigue.

Fujimaru examinait la situation, la main droit grattant son menton tandis que l'autre était dans sa poche.

"Messire Fujimaru…je…." Rukia, honteuse d'avoir échouée à protéger quelqu'un cherchait les mots afin de s'excuser de son crime, en effet donné ses pouvoir de Shinigami à un humain sans autorisation est crime très grave. Alors que la brune cherchait ses mots, elle fut coupé par la main d'un Fujimaru accroupi lui ébouriffant les cheveux avec un sourire rassurant.

"Ne t'inquiète pas Rukia, tu n'a pas à t'excuser. Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait, je suis très fier de toi."

Pour Rukia, ces mots était d'un réconfort sans pareil, même si tous deux savaient ce qui les attendaient lorsque Soul Society apprendrait pour cet incident elle serait sévèrement punie pour son crime.

"Bon!" coupa le blondinet en se redressant "on va remettre un peu d'ordre dans ce bazar et nous aviserons ensuite."

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

Alors que le jeune homme arrivait au lycée le lendemain matin, se demandant si tout ce qui s'était déroulé la nuit dernière n'était qu'un rêve ou pas vu qu'aucun membres de sa famille ne s'en souvenait, il entendait déjà les chuchotements de ses camarades alors qu'il se dirigeait vers sa salle de classe.

"C'est Ichigo Kurosaki…"

"Celui qui voit les fantômes ?"

"Impossible, comme si ça pouvait exister…"

"L'autre jour je l'ai vu frapper des gars….."

"En plus d'être cinglé, il est violent…"

"Man…...à cause de lui notre école à mauvaise réputation."

"C'est clair…..il devrait simplement disparaître."

Ignorant les commentaires désobligeants et vexant, il arriva devant la salle de classe. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, la salle de classe auparavant si bruyante était devenu entièrement silencieuse alors que ses camarades de classe le regardait avec des regards froid et haineux.

"Et merde!" grogna intérieurement Ichigo en allant à sa table "qu'est-ce que je leur ait fait pour qu'ils me déteste autant?!"

Lorsqu'il arriva devant son bureaux, il remarqua des mots écrits sur la table, des mots d'une extrême violence.

Dégage monstre!

Était le plus gros message écrit, surplombant tous les autres.

Quelques personnes regardait le rouquin avec un air désolé mais ne réagissait pas.

Ichigo restait debout en silence un long moment.

A l'entrée du lycée de Karakura, deux ombres portants l'uniforme du lycée regardait l'établissement avec un sourire sombre.

"Apparemment ce serait cet établissement messire Fujimaru." ria sombrement la fille.

"Kurosaki Chigo, je sens effectivement sa pression spirituelle d'ici, je sens que notre mission va devenir beaucoup plus drôle."

Alors que le rouquin s'apprêtait à quitter la classe, le professeur entra dans la pièce. Une belle jeune femme aux yeux et aux cheveux noirs coiffé en tresse à l'arrière de la tête.

"Bonjour à tous!" dit elle en entrant sans même jeter un oeil aux personnes présentes. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle atteigna son bureau en posant les documents qu'elle portait qu'elle observait les élèves présents ou non.

"Je vois que tout le monde est présent" déclara-t-elle en voyant tous les élèves assis à leurs places.

Ce n'est pas qu'il souhaitait rester, mais maintenant que la prof était présente, Ichigo le savait, malgré ces mots qui lui déchiraient le coeur, il était trop tard pour partir.

Tant pis, après tout, ce n'était qu'une journée comme une autre.

"Très bien tout le monde!" commença la professeur " avant de commencer le cours, je tiens à vous présenter 2 nouveaux élèves. Ils viennent de l'étranger, aussi je vous demande de bien les accueillir."

"Des nouveaux?!"

"J'espère qu'il y aura une fille, et qu'elle sera belle"

"Oh oui! Ce serait parfait !"

"J'espère que le garçon est beau!"

"Avec des yeux bleu!"

"Tsss! Ces enfoirés!" grogna Ichigo avec mépris.

"Vous pouvez entrer!"

Sitôt dit, sitôt fait.

Les deux nouveaux élèves sont entrés provoquant à Ichigo de se dresser soudainement en hurlant tout en les pointant du doigts.

"Aaaaaah! Vous êtes les gars d'hier!"

"Ara?" questionna Fujimaru en regardant vers le rouquin en affichant un sourire enfantin "Ah! Kubasabe!"

Une veine apparut sur le front du rouquin "c'est Kurosaki!"

"Tiens ? Ils se connaissent ?"

"Ils doivent certainement être bizarre eux aussi."

"En tous cas la fille est canon!"

"Le blond aux yeux bleu est pas mal du tout."

"Kurosaki! Tu serais gentil de te rassoir ! Même si ce sont des connaissances à toi, le reste de la classe ne les connaît pas encore ! Laisse les se présenter je te prie."

Rukia se mit à saluer la classe avec un mouvement digne de la noblesse. "Je me nomme Rukia Kuchiki. Je viens d'arriver au Japon depuis peu. Je suis enchanté de tous vous rencontrer." dit elle avec un sourire rayonnant.

"Si belle"

"Trop cooool!"

"Elle a l'air sympa."

Ce fut au tour de Fujimaru de se présenter à la classe. Il s'avança d'un pas et afficha un sourire idiot.

"Salut à tous et à toutes! Je m'appelle Fujimaru Kudo, mais vous pouvez m'appeler Fuji si vous voulez. J'aime les filles de caractère et je déteste bosser, si y'a des intellos dans la classe je suis prêt à échanger un devoir contre un service à condition de ne pas faire ma part. Et tout comme Kubasabe Ichigo et Kuchiki Rukia je suis capable de voir les fantômes !"

"C'est Kurosaki!"

"Ne me mêlez pas à vos histoires !" se défendit la brune.

La présentation de Fujimaru causa un grand silence dans la classe.

Bien que la plupart des élèves le fixaient visiblement choqués, certains d'entre eux avaient un visage de honte. Même Ichigo était surpris de l'action du blondinet.

"Bon!" coupa le professeur "maintenant que les présentations sont faites, il est temps pour vous de vous installés. Kuchiki, tu iras à côté de Kuba….Kurosaki. Quand à toi Kudo, tu iras à côté d'Arisawa. Puisque tu apprécie les femmes de caractère, tu sera aux anges." se moqua le professeur.

"Merciiiii!" s'exclama le blond, des larmes aux yeux dû à la joie alors qu'il étreignit le professeur désormais rouge vif alors que chaques élèves fixa la scène dans le choc avant d'éclater de rire.

"Bon sang!" rougit Rukia de honte, installée à sa nouvelle place "il a beau être particulièrement puissant, messire Fujimaru n'en reste pas moins un idiot!"

"Rukia hein?" commença Ichigo "en fait j'ai des questions à te posé à propos d'h….."

Rukia coupa la parole d'Ichigo en lui tendant la main.

"Dis paysan…..Kurosaki, je n'ai pas mes cahiers, tu veux bien me prêter les tiens?" demanda-t-elle avec un visage d'ange. Cependant lorsque Ichigo regarda le creux de la main, un message y était affiché:

Si tu parles aux autres de ce qui s'est passé hier, je prendrais ton âme.

A la vue du message, Ichigo se mit à pâlir, ce qui n'a pas échapper à Fujimaru ainsi qu'a certains autres étudiants.

Installé à sa place, Fujimaru regardait la scène avec amusement, la tête appuyé sur sa main droite.

"A peine installé à côté et déjà amis, c'est beau la jeunesse" pensa le blondinet complètement à côté de la plaque.

Sa voisine, une adolescente de taille moyenne avec des cheveux noirs et des yeux bleus.

"Eh, toi!" interpella sèchement la brune "tu connais Kurosaki?"

"Ara?" demanda Fujimaru en se retournant vers sa voisine avec un sourire idiot "j'imagine qu'on peut dire ça."

"Alors un conseil, évite de traîner avec lui." avertit la brune.

Fujimaru leva un sourcil "ara ? Et pourquoi ça je te prie?"

Regardant son nouveau voisin dans la surprise, dû certainement à la question, Arisawa semblait chercher ses mots.

"Eh ben…...en fait…...il…...est bizarre non?"

"Ah bon? Pourquoi ?"

"Il prétend pouvoir voir des fantômes" expliqua nerveusement Tatsuki.

Fujimaru regardait sa voisine avec un air désolé. On aurait dit qu'elle cherchait à convaincre quelqu'un. Mais qui? Lui? Ou…..

"Ahlala" soupira le blond d'un ton contrarié en détournant son visage, à la surprise de la fille "tellement superficielle. Tu critique quelqu'un qui partage aux autres une souffrance qui le hante pour la simple raison que tes «camarades» le font. La prof m'avait pourtant dit que tu était une fille de caractère…...quelle déception."

Dans le choc le plus total de la réponse de Fujimaru, Tatsuki se sentit frustré de ne rien avoir à répondre à cela.

Malgré les tentatives d'Ichigo de cacher les écritures sur son bureau en y posant plusieurs manuels, Rukia en aperçu une partie.

"Apparemment ce garçon est victime de harcèlements…...les humains différents des autres n'ont vraiment pas de chance…..bah! Il ne sera que plus facile à recruter du coup."

*DING DONG*

La cloche de la pause déjeuner retentit dans l'école.

"Bon appétit les enfants, à tout à l'heure !" déclara la professeur en sortant de la classe.

A peine était-elle partie que les élèves se sont précipité vers les bureaux des nouveaux élèves.

"Dis-moi Fuji-kun, c'est vrai que tu peux voir les esprits ?!"

"Rukia-san, tu as un petit copain?!"

"Tes cheveux blond, c'est naturel ou c'est une teinture ?!"

Sans répondre à personne, Fujimaru se leva et marcha en direction de Kurosaki.

"Pfouh! Enfin la pause! Je peux enfin rentrer tranquille !" pensa Ichigo avant que Fujimaru se présente devant lui, les mains dans les poches avec un sourire idiot.

Rukia se leva brusquement et regarda Ichigo avec un regard insistant, provoquant la surprise général.

"Paysan…...Kurosaki ! Je dois t'avouer quelque chose! Suis moi!" a-t-elle déclaré en attrapant Ichigo par le dos du col, le traînant avec elle dans le couloir, suivit par un Fujimaru amusé. La classe était désormais silencieuse.

"Hé ! Lâche moi! Qu'est-ce que tu fout ?! Hé !"

"Eeeeeeeh?!"

Une fois arrivé sur le toit, Rukia envoya Ichigo sur la grille de sécurité, et regarda le rouquin suffoquant les bras croisés sur sa poitrine avec un regard sérieux alors que Fujimaru avait son habituel sourire les mains dans les poches.

"Ça va pas d'enlever les gens comme ça ?! Qu'est-ce qui vous prend?!" plaida Ichigo avant d'être coupé par Rukia.

"Silence paysan! Ce n'est pas par plaisir que je souhaite te parler ! Mais par obligation !"

"Par obligation ?" releva Ichigo "d'ailleurs pourquoi t'es encore ici? Le Hollow est mort hier non?"

"Il n'y en a pas qu'un seul Kurosaki Chigo" coupa Fujimaru provoquant au rouquin à grogné.

"C'est Ichigo!" puis il se mit à lever un sourcil "et d'ailleurs puisqu'on en parle, pourquoi tout le monde vous voit?!" demanda-t-il avant de regardé Rukia d'un air accusateur "hier tu m'a dit que personnes ne pouvait vous voir!"

"C'est parce que nous avons emprunté un corps artificiel" explique Fujimaru "si nous voulions interagir avec toi normalement sans te rendre fou aux yeux des tiens, c'était le meilleur moyen."

"Si nous sommes là c'est pour que tu nous rejoigne, Ichigo Kurosaki!" expliqua Rukia.

"Que…...je vous rejoignent ?" demanda Ichigo dans le choc.

"Exactement ! Hier tu t'es transformé en Shinigami, ce qui veut dire que tu en es un!" grogna la brune.

"Attend attend!" se défendit le jeune garçon en agitant ses mains "c'est vrai que c'est arrivé, mais tu étais en danger pour nous avoir sauvé ma famille et moi! En plus je sais pas comment j'ai fait ça !"

"Peu importe!" coupa la brune "tu possède en toi de la pression spirituelle, ce qui fait de toi un être à part. Je te l'ai pourtant dit hier, au vu de ta pression spirituelle, la cible du Hollow c'était toi! Si tu n'apprend pas à maîtriser tes pouvoirs de Shinigami ce qui s'est passé hier se reproduira encore!"

A ces mots, les yeux d'Ichigo sont sorties de leurs orbites.

"Vous…..vous voulez dire qu'ils s'attaqueront encore à ma famille ?"

"Malheureusement" répondit Rukia avec un air empathique cette fois "c'est pourquoi tu dois nous rejoindre. J'ignore pourquoi tu as libéré des pouvoir de Shinigami alors que tu n'es qu'un humain mais aussi injuste que cela puisse paraître, maintenant que tu en as il est de ton devoir de te battre."

"Je n'ai rien demandé!" cria Ichigo, hors de lui "pourquoi je devrais me battre pour des gens qui m'ont mis à l'écart simplement parce que je suis différent?!"

"Quoi?! Espèce de….."

Rukia fut coupé par la main de Fujimaru se posant sur son épaule.

"Allons Rukia, il est inutile d'insister. Et puis, il n'a pas tout à fait tord en plus." expliqua le blond avec un sourire.

"Mais messire Fujimaru….."

"Dis moi Kurosaki Ichigo, tu accepterais de m'accompagner quelque part?" demanda soudainement le blond.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le trio, tous en tenue de Shinigami, se trouvait devant un petit parc au centre de Karakura. Devant eux, un petit garçon jouait dans un parc. L'énorme sabre d'Ichigo était recouverte du tissu blanc de la poignée allongé, recouvrant totalement son Zanpakuto tenue par la sangle rouge.

"Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici?" demanda Ichigo "et c'est quoi ce gant rouge qui à fait sortir mon âme de mon corps?!"

"Je te l'ai dit paysan! Cet objet à été créé à cet effet par la Soul Society! C'est un Soul Gauntlet." expliqua la brune en soupirant.

Tout à coup, une sonnerie retentit. Rukia sortit alors un téléphone de sa manche et regarda le message qu'il contenait.

"C'est l'heure" dit elle à son supérieur.

"Oui, je le sens." répondit Fujimaru.

"Sentir quoi?" demanda Ichigo avant d'entendre un cri de détresse.

"Au secours!"

Lorsqu'il se tourna à nouveau vers le garçon, Ichigo vit un Hollow en forme d'araignée saccagé le parc afin de dévorer l'âme du garçon.

"Bon sang!" grogna Ichigo en fixant les deux Shinigami "faites quelque chose ! Le petit est en danger!"

"Pourquoi ?" demanda Fujimaru avec un regard dur, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine "il fait partie de ceux qui te mettent à l'écart non? Il fait bien partie d'une famille qui te rejette après tout."

Le rouquin observa Fujimaru dans le choc avant de l'attraper par le col.

"Arrête ça enfoiré ! C'est qu'un gosse! C'est pas parce qu'il fait comme les autres qu'il doit mourir!"

"Alors pourquoi n'y vas-tu pas toi même ?" demanda Fujimaru provoquant à Ichigo de lâcher son emprise en tremblant.

"...je…"

"Après ta leçon de morale, tu comptes laisser le petit mourir ? Je sais que c'est dur d'être le bouc émissaire de sa ville, mais à penser comme cela, tu finiras par te métamorphosé en Hollow!"

Ichigo regarda à nouveau le blond dans le choc.

"En Hollow tu dis?"

"Les Hollows ne chassent pas l'âme des autres par plaisir. Enfin pas tous, les Hollows sont des âmes défuntes ayant été dévoré par d'autres Hollows où ayants eu des souffrances qui les ont amené à cet transformation. Ils chassent les âmes afin d'apaiser leurs douleurs."

"Pourquoi tu me dis ça ?"

"Le savais-tu? Les premières cible du Hollow sont ses proches" explique le blond causant à Ichigo des sueurs froides.

"Le petit là bas, à perdu sa mère il y a peu. Malheureusement nous n'avons pas pu sauver son âme à temps, elle s'est donc transformé et cherche son fils dans ce parc depuis quelques temps."

"Tu dois savoir autre chose" ajoute Rukia en posant sa main sur l'épaule du rouquin "sabré un Hollow n'équivaut point à le tuer, mais à le purifier de ses crimes avant de faire migrer son âme à Soul Society."

A ces mots, Ichigo se releva soudainement en se précipitant vers le Hollow.

"Et merde!" a-t-il grogné en saisissant son énorme sabre. Lorsqu'il s'en saisit, le tissu blanc recouvrant la lame rétréci, revenant à la poignée.

"Prend ça !"

Ichigo donna un coup de sabre en direction du Hollow.

"Hein?!" grogna le Hollow en se tournant vers son agresseur. Sentant le danger, l'âme roula sur le côté, esquivant ainsi l'attaque du Shinigami.

"Et merde!" grogna Ichigo alors que son sabre frappa le sol "il m'a évité !"

Alors que Rukia fit un pas en avant pour se diriger vers Ichigo et l'aider, elle fut arrêté par Fujimaru.

"Messire, pourquoi vous m'arrêtez ?" demanda Rukia en levant un sourcil.

"Il ne se bat pas seulement contre le Hollow. Mais aussi contre sa façon de pensée. En intervenant, c'est ses efforts que tu réduirait à néant." explique le blondinet provoquant à la brune de le regarder avec stupeur.

"Messire Fujimaru…...vous avez lu ça dans quel bouquin!?"

"J'étais sérieux bon sang!" pleura le blond.

Alors qu'il courait vers le monstre en levant son sabre, le Hollow cracha une toile au niveau de la poignée, attrapant ses mains au passage, et envoya Ichigo s'écraser sur un arbre.

"Bon sang!" grogna Ichigo en se relevant avec douleur "cette saleté est vraiment énervante!"

La bête se dirigeait à nouveau vers le garçon terrorisé par toutes les bizarreries qu'il ne voyait pas mais qui causait une pagaille pas possible.

"Je dois l'arrêter !" grogna Ichigo "Mais comment?! Cette saloperie se comporte véritablement comme une araignée !" frustré de ne pas avoir d'idée, le rouquin frappa violemment le sol avec son épée, créant ainsi une lame d'énergie de couleur bleu envoyé au Hollow.

"Mais c'est….."

Les deux Shinigamis spectateur ont regardés la scène dans la surprise totale.

"Je comprend mieux" pensa le blondinet avec un sourire amusé "je me demandais pourquoi son Zanpakuto était déjà libéré. C'est vrai qu'il s'est évanoui alors que son sabre était en Shikai hier, ce doit être la raison."

En tout cas ce gamin est incroyable, sa pression spirituelle est telle que son Shikai s'est libéré tout seul lors de sa première transformation c'est du jamais vu! Je suis pas très doué pour l'observation mais il n'y a aucun doutes, ce gamin ira loin."

Le Hollow évita le coup en sautant en l'air.

"Hé hé hé ! Dommage Shinigami ! Ton coup était fort, mais je l'ai esquivé." se vanta l'esprit provoquant un sourire à Ichigo.

"J'ignore comment je suis arrivé à faire ça mais une chose est sûr. Tu peux plus esquivé maintenant !" hurla Ichigo en sautant vers la bête, la faisant disparaître d'un coup de sabre.

"Et ben!" souffla Rukia, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, visiblement rassuré de la victoire du garçon "pas mal pour une première fois."

"Tu as l'air rassurée" souris Fujimaru.

"Bien entendu, je n'aurais pas pu me regarder en face si le petit nouveau serait mort lors de son premier combat alors que j'étais à proximité."

Le sourire de Fujimaru s'agrandit au commentaire.

"Tant mieux, parce que c'est toi qui va le former."

"Oui c'est moi qui vais le….QUOI ?!"

"Ben oui, t'a quand-même pas oublié que tu passe ton test pour obtenir ton grade de lieutenant? Événements imprévu ou pas, nouvelles recrues ou pas, cela reste tout de même sous ta responsabilité."

A l'explication de son aîné, la mâchoire de Rukia tomba au sol.

"Mais alors pourquoi m'avoir ordonné de ne pas agir?!"

"Oh ça? C'était juste un conseil." souris d'avantage le blondinet provoquant à la brune de pâlir méchamment la bouche ouverte et les yeux écarquillés.

Tombé sur les fesses, son énorme sabre à proximité, Ichigo ressentait un étrange sentiment de satisfaction en voyant le petit courir vers son père. Il avait sauvé une vie et une âme quand-même ! Ses soeurs et son père, mais surtout sa défunte mère auraient été fier de lui.

Il fut interrompu par une claque à l'arrière de la tête.

"Aïe ! Non mais ça va pas?! T'es malade?!"

Rukia regardait le rouquin des veines énormes sur son front lorsqu'elle vit les bleus sur les bras et le visage du lycéen.

"T'a vu dans quel état tu t'es mis?! C'est minable qu'un gars avec une aussi grosse pression spirituelle comme la tienne ait mis autant de temps pour vaincre un Hollow aussi faible !"

Des veines sont alors apparus sur le front d'Ichigo. Au lieu de félicitations il recevait des critiques ?! Non mais oh! Faut pas pousser non plus!

"Tu peux parler ! Je t'ai vu tapé la discute avec Fujimaru pendant que je galérait !"

"Allons allons" tenta de calmer Fujimaru en s'approchant des deux opposants "on observait simplement comment tu te débrouillais pour connaître ton niveau."

"Mouais" répondit Ichigo, visiblement pas convaincu "et alors? Ça donne quoi?"

"Eh bien…." commença Fujimaru en se grattant le menton, provoquant à Ichigo et même à Rukia de le fixer en attendant la réponse "tu as encore beaucoup à apprendre, tes mouvements sont ridicule et trop facile à contrer ou à esquiver. Sans compter ta lenteur, tu es certes costaud mais on voit néanmoins que tu n'es qu'un amateur."

Ce fut le coup de grâce. Ichigo regarda le sol, il avait beau savoir que Fujimaru avait parfaitement raison, cela restait néanmoins blessant.

Rukia elle, regardait son nouveau collègue avec un air désolé, même elle savait que ces mots étaient dur à entendre.

"Toutefois" ajouta Fujimaru "il ne fait aucun doutes que tu as plus que les qualités nécessaire pour devenir un grand Shinigami"

Ichigo leva la tête vers le blond à ces paroles pour le voir affiché un sourire idiot, comme à son habitude. Ces mots là en revanche, avaient amené du baume au cœur du garçon. C'était la première fois, la première fois depuis longtemps que quelqu'un en dehors de sa famille semblait croire en lui. Peut-être que devenir Shinigami n'était pas si mal que ça après tout.

"Enfin bon!" coupa Rukia sur un ton dur, essayant de caché un petit sourire "tu as quand-même beaucoup de choses à apprendre ! Ne pense pas devenir plus fort d'un claquement de doigts !"

Alors qu'un sourire s'afficha sur le visage du rouquin, Rukia se mit à grogner lorsque Fujimaru donna un coup de coude sur les côtés de celle-ci qui se mit à rougir tant cela la gênait.

"J….je….c'est moi qui me chargerais de ton apprentissage…...pays…..non…...Ichigo Kurosaki."

Alors que les trois amis discutaient, ils avaient totalement oublié que les cours avaient repris.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

Le lendemain matin, lorsqu'il arriva au lycée, Ichigo avait des poches énormes sous les yeux, il marchait d'une façon étrange, penché vers l'avant en laissant ses bras se balancés à chacun de ses pas tout en grognant des phrases à peine audible.

Les autres lycéens n'ont pas tardé à en profiter pour parler entre eux sur le dos du pauvre garçon.

"Il est vraiment bizarre….."

"En plus hier, il a disparus en pleine journée avec les deux nouveaux élèves…"

"De plus en plus louche le type…."

Alors qu'une veine apparut sur le front du concerné, il fut dérangé par une tape sur le dos, le faisant avancer d'un pas en avant à cause de sa fatigue.

"Yo Kubasabe!" déclara un Fujimaru plein d'entrain avec un sourire idiot "bien dormi? T'a l'air crevé!"

"Cet enfoiré !" grogna intérieurement Ichigo, tremblotant de colère.

"Hier, Rukia s'est faufilé dans ma chambre pour m'enseigner les bases des arts de combat Shinigami….j'ai pas pu dormir." expliqua le rouquin au blond qui se mit à rire.

"Ahahaha! Je vois qu'elle ne prend pas son rôle d'instructeur à la légère !"

"Bonjour Messire Fujimaru" salua Rukia avec un visage rayonnant avant de se tourner vers Ichigo en grimaçant "bon à rien…."

"C'est quoi cette différence de salutation ?! T'a pas honte?!" s'indigna Ichigo.

"La ferme! C'est toi qui devrais avoir honte pour ne rien avoir dans le crâne !"

"Si tes dessins étaient beaucoup mieux fait, j'aurais compris plus vite! Et encore plus rapidement si t'en avais pas fait tout court !"

"Quand quelqu'un prend de son précieux temps pour t'enseigner les bases, tu dis rien! Tu fermes ta gueule!"

Devant la scène, les autres étudiants observaient en silence. Certains avec amusement, d'autre avec colère ou jalousie.

"Dis donc Kurosaki!" coupa un garçon brun à lunettes en s'approchant du groupe, notamment de Rukia "je trouve que tu as pris un peu trop la confiance depuis hier!"

"Et?" demanda Fujimaru en levant un sourcil "c'est mal?"

"Évidemment !" se moqua le garçon d'un ton hautain en enroulant ses mains autour des épaules de Rukia "vous êtes nouveau alors vous ne pouvez pas le savoir"

Alors que le garçon continuait son discours, Ichigo se mit à grincer des dents et à serrer les poings en tremblant de rage , les yeux à peine visible à cause de l'ombre de ses cheveux.

"Kurosaki n'est qu'un imbécile qui pense pouvoir voir des fantômes. Les gens qui pensent cela ne sont que des imbéciles ou des otakus qui ne méritent pas notre attention. Ces insectes là doivent apprendre à rester à leur pl…."

Il n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Rukia l'envoya au sol à l'aide d'un coup de poing dans le visage. Provoquant l'amusement de Fujimaru et la surprise à Ichigo ainsi qu'à beaucoup de lycéens.

Se tenant le nez ensanglanté, l'élève regardait Rukia dans la crainte et l'amertume.

"Toi?! Tu…..tu m'a frapper ?!" pleura l'homme au sol.

Les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, Rukia regardait l'homme avec dédain.

"Les hommes qui dénigre les autres sous prétexte qu'ils sont différents et qui pleure lorsque cela ne se passe pas ils veulent ne sont que des nuisances ! Pire encore que les Otakus où les imbéciles! Eux aux moins, ont un minimum d'honneur, ce que visiblement tu n'as pas! Ce sont plutôt les personnes dans ton genre qui ne méritent pas notre attention !" dit elle en se dirigeant vers l'établissement.

"Tu viens Kubasabe?" souris Fujimaru en tirant Ichigo derrière lui.

"Salope….ne crois pas t'en sortir comme ça !" grogna le garçon humilié.

De loin, Tatsuki observait la scène avec un sentiment de honte.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte de la salle de classe, Tatsuki pouvait voir Ichigo assis à son bureau avec Rukia et Fujimaru rire avec lui.

"tellement superficielle. Tu critique quelqu'un qui partage aux autres une souffrance qui le hante pour la simple raison que tes «camarades» le font. La prof m'avait pourtant dit que tu étais une fille de caractère…...quelle déception."

Alors que ces paroles lui revenait en tête, Tatsuki les observait en silence alors qu'elle se déplaçait vers le trio.

"Tu as compris paysan?" soupira Rukia, l'air exaspérée "si je te demande de frapper un Hollow par derrière, ce n'est pas par lâcheté. Le Hollow lui n'hésitera pas à le faire. Si tu gardes ta mentalité d'un combat à la loyale, tu finiras par perdre la vie paysan." explique-t-elle provoquant à Ichigo de la regarder dans la frustration.

"Cela dit" coupa un Fujimaru, détendu comme à son habitude "cela n'est nécessaire que si tu es seul face à ton adversaire. Par chance, nous sommes 3, et j'imagine que Rukia ne pense pas à te mettre inutilement en danger. N'est-ce pas?"

"En fait…."

"N'est-ce pas?"

"...non."

Ichigo se mit à regarder le groupe comme s'il avait vu un fantôme.

"Y'a un problème paysan ?" demanda Rukia, inquiète au vu du visage qui affichait Kurosaki.

"...Tatsuki….."

Le duo s'est retourner pour voir la voisine de Fujimaru les regarder en silence.

"...désolé…"

Ce fut les seuls mots qu'elle prononça avant de repartir à sa place, laissant un Kurosaki sans voix.

"Elle a du caractère finalement" pensa un Fujimaru satisfait.

"Pathétique" grogna Rukia en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

"Elle à quand-même essayé….." plaida Fujimaru.

"Pas elle, ce crétin !" dit elle en montrant Ichigo du doigts.

"Moi?! Pourquoi ?!" s'indigna Ichigo.

"Quand on te fais des excuses, il est impoli de faire une tête pareil!"

"Attend un peu…..c'est mon visage habituel ça ! Si tu veux imiter une grimace, fais le bien!"

"Mais j'ai parfaitement imité la grimace dont je te parle."

"Raaaah! Saleté !"

"Mon, mon. Vous devriez baissé le ton" ria nerveusement Fujimaru "on est en classe."

Au commentaire, les deux ados ont rougi férocement avant de s'assoir en silence lorsque le professeur entra dans la pièce.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

A la pause déjeuner, les trois compères déjeunait sur le toit de l'établissement.

"Au fait" commença Ichigo en arrachant un morceaux de son sandwich "je sais pas grand chose sur vous."

"Quoi ?" se moqua Rukia en grimaçant de sournoiserie "tu t'intéresse à ma vie privée ?"

"Mouaip, c'est pas très jolie d'en demander autant alors que nous non plus on sait pas grand chose à ton sujet."

Ichigo soupira au commentaire.

"OK, on va faire simple. Je vous pose une question, et après vous m'en posez une chacun, ça vous va?"

"Alors j'en ai une" commença Fujimaru en sirotant sa boisson.

"OK, vas-y pose là."

Un regard sérieux du blond provoqua à Ichigo de pâlir légèrement.

"Depuis quand maîtrise-tu ton Bankai?"

A cet question, Ichigo écarquilla les yeux et se mit à transpirer énormément.

"B….bankai? C'est quoi ça ?"

"Mais enfin messire Fujimaru, avez vous perdu la tête ?! Lui maîtriser le Bankai?!" s'indigna Rukia "c'est à peine s'il contrôle son énergie spirituelle !"

"Je me pose la question depuis ton combat au parc." continue Fujimaru ignorant la brune "ton idée de jouer au débutant aurait marché si tu n'avais pas utilisé un Getsuga Tensho sur le hollow."

"C…..comment es-tu au courant pour le Getsuga Tensho?!" paniqua Ichigo, se trahissant.

"Donc c'est bien un Getsuga." sourit le blond à sa victoire "je comprend mieux ta ressemblance avec Kaien à présent."

"Il ne lui ressemble point!" s'indigna Rukia en se levant soudainement, à la surprise d'Ichigo alors que Rukia disparue du toit.

"Excuse là." souffla Fujimaru "ce n'est pas contre toi qu'elle s'est énervée. C'est moi qui ait touché un point sensible." dit il en se levant prenant un air crispé "en tout cas, maintenant, toi et moi sommes dans une situation délicate."

"Hein? Pourquoi?!" paniqua Ichigo.

"En principe, lorsqu'un Shinigami n'est pas déclaré par Soul Society, mon travail consiste à l'éliminer afin d'éviter tous problèmes." explique Fujimaru provoquant à Ichigo de se mettre sur la défensive.

"Cependant, il y à quelque chose qui cloche dans cette affaire. Vu ta pression spirituelle, nous aurions dû te détecté beaucoup plus tôt, ce qui veut dire que quelqu'un à Soul Society à délibérément effacé les traces de ton existence."

"Et ça pose problème ?" demanda Ichigo "enfin j'veux dire, j'y suis pour rien moi."

"C'est pourquoi je ne te ferais rien" répondit Fujimaru avec un sourire rassurant "cependant, je pense que cet personne essaiera de te faire disparaître maintenant que tu as été découvert."

"Dommage. Je vais donc devoir vous faire disparaître tous les deux." coupa une voix surprenant les deux shinigamis se retournant vers celle-ci. Une main s'écrasa sur le visage de chaque garçon, les emmenant au loin.

Rukia marchait dans les couloirs extrêmement contrarié par les propos de Fujimaru.

"N'importe quoi! Messire Kaien ne se serait jamais laissé ainsi ridiculiser par ses camarades ! Comment ce moins que rien pourrait lui ressembler! Et encore moins maîtriser le Bankai!" grogna la brune alors qu'une ombre l'observait au bout du couloir.

C'est alors que Rukia réalisa quelque chose.

"Leur pression spirituelle vient de disparaître !"


End file.
